Into each life, some rain must fall
by AlphaRegulus
Summary: 15 décembre. Il pleut et les pas pressés des passant résonnent en harmonie avec les clapotis de la pluie. Iwaizumi attends son très cher ami en se plongeant dans ses lourdes pensés...


Disclaimer : l'univers de **Haikyu!** et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.

Titre : Into each life, some rain must fall

Genre : Angst ? Je sais pas trop, ça traite des pensés du personnage qui sont pas forcément très joyeuses :)

Contexte : Iwaizumi attends Oikawa sous la pluie.

Personnages : Iwaizumi Hajime / Oikawa Tooru

Pairing : Aucun, pour une fois c'est une fiction qui traite purement de l'amitié :) (enfin du moins d'un lien très fort entre deux personnes - qui souvent dépasse même le stade de simple "amitié" aussi forte soit-elle.)

Rating : K

Nombre de mots : 1.079

NdA : Le titre est celui d'une superbe chanson de Ella Fitzgerald que je vous invite vraiment à aller écouter. Je m'en suis pas du tout inspiré mais quand je suis tombé dessus j'ai pas pu résister, elle allait trop bien avec la fiction, fallait que je rajoute quelques paroles dans le récit ^^  
Ha et aussi, la dernière ligne... c'est une référence a mes cours de philo. Term L rpz ;)

* * *

15 Décembre

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au cœur de Tokyo.

Il l'attendais, là, debout sous le porche d'un magasin dont il a sûrement oublié le nom depuis le temps.

Il pleuvait.

Les perles s'abattaient avec violence sur la tôle salie. Leur musique faisait écho aux pas sourd des passants qui se précipitaient à l'abri.

Il était tellement fébrile, ses mains tremblaient comme jamais elles n'avaient tremblées. Jamais il n'avait été si impatient, si terrifié, pas même avant leurs matchs. Il enfonça ses poings serrés dans ses poches, aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, les lumières des lampadaires et les cris d'effervescence faisaient tourner sa tête.

Spectacle hypnotisant.

Il clos ses paupières un instant pour se permettre de rêver. De respirer.

Il marchera à ses côtés, la pluie se sera calmé et lui ne pourra décrocher son regard de son si beau sourire qui n'aura pas quitté ses lèvres depuis le début. Il serait à ses côté, fixant d'un air songeur la voûte étoilée sans vraiment l'admirer. Sans vraiment la voir. Ils resteraient silencieux, mais ça ne le dérangera pas. Et ils s'assiéraient là. Et il se parleraient de leurs vie. Et ils se rappelleraient de leur départ. De leur séparation. Et il y aura des rires. Et il y aura des pleurs.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brutalement.

Deux ans qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Alors qu'auparavant ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Il avait toujours été son ombre, celui qui le soutenait moralement. Physiquement. Qui était là quand tout allait mal. Dans les pires moments, comme dans les meilleurs.

Jamais il n'avait regretté ce temps.

Et chaque jour il espérait son retour, secrètement. Impatient de pouvoir retrouver cette place qui lui était destiné, depuis le début.

De retrouver ce lien si fort qui les reliaient.

Jamais il n'oserait le lui dire. Jamais il n'oserait lui avouer comme il se sentait vide lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient éloignés.

Jamais il ne lui dira qu'il l'avait toujours aimé.

Oh non pas comme on aime son compagnon, bien sûr. Mais Oikawa était son âme-sœur. Sa deuxième moitié. Et il avait toujours chéri ce rapport qu'il entretenait avec lui. Peut être même plus qu'avant, à présent que son ancien capitaine s'était débarrassé du si lourd fardeau qui lui pesait. Qu'est-ce qu'on est idiot quand on est jeune, hein ? A présent qu'Oikawa avait retrouvé son air chaleureux, insouciant, plus vivant. Oui à présent qu'il avait jeté ce masque qui figeait ses expressions. Il était tellement plus séduisant. Et Iwaizumi se sentait bien plus fort quand il se tenait à ses côtés, maintenant. Il pouvait enfin se tenir fièrement face à lui, il pouvait enfin accomplir la promesse qu'il lui avait autrefois faites.

 _Qu'il construise un empire ou que celui-ci s'écroule, il serait toujours là pour le soutenir, le rattraper. Il serait toujours les colonnes de son temple._

Et il rit en repensant à l'instant où il avait formulé ces mots. A l'air de surprise qu'avait affiché son ami.

 _Iwaizumi ? Es-tu en train de me faire une déclaration ?_

Oh, s'il savait réellement combien de fois il l'avait fait en réalité.

Il commença à marcher sous la pluie, sa capuche cachant ses yeux. Il se sentit si lourd soudainement. Comme si cette pluie lui renvoyait soudainement toutes ses fautes. Comme si cette pluie l'écrasait sous les regrets et les remords. Il la voyait s'écraser continuellement devant lui, comme s'il n'existait pas.

 _"Into each life some rain must fall_  
 _But too much is falling in mine"_

Il avait, depuis quelques jours, cette idée qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête, comme ces alarmes de guerre qui tournent dans l'air, qui projettent en crescendo leur cri strident autour d'elles. Cette idée ne le quittait plus, elle revenait sans cesse et de plus en plus lourde à supporter. Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir si ce n'était qu'une simple idée ou la vérité. Est-ce qu'il devait y croire ? Était-ce de sa faute si il était partit, en le laissant derrière ? L'avait-il fuit ? Iwaizumi n'arrivait même pas à répondre à cette question, elle lui vrillait tellement la tête que son esprit ne pouvait clairement plus fonctionner correctement.

Il avait bien tenté de se répéter que « Non, il ne l'a pas fuit. Bien sûr qu'il va revenir. Bien évidement qu'il pense encore à toi. ». Mais c'était devenu impossible sa voix intérieure ne pouvait pas couvrir cette sirène si stridente. Alors il avait laissé cette idée sourde résonner en lui, et il s'en était alourdi. Ses pas traînant sur l'asphalte trempé le plombant plus encore. Avancer était devenu tellement pénible, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se laisser tomber à terre, tout abandonner. Se laisser couler dans cet océan d'idées noires. Elles l'engloutiraient sûrement bien vite et sans douleur.

 _Hé, Iwaizumi, je suis là, attends moi. Tu ne pense tout de même pas partir comme ça sans moi et m'abandonner à mon triste sort quand même ?_

Iwaizumi releva péniblement ses paupières de plombs, presque endormi. Il se trouvait là, juste derrière lui, son sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Par réflexe le brun s'abrita derrière le dos de sa main caleuse. Était-ce un ange qui se trouvait debout là, un parapluie légèrement appuyé contre son épaule fine, des yeux si lumineux le fixant ? Il avait l'air si heureux. Si … Léger ?

Le poids qui pesait sur son dos se dissipât aussi tôt que la douce lumière réchauffante toucha sa peau. Il se sentit remonter si vite à la surface.

Il arrêterait de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs brumeuse à présent.

Un ange ou sa bouée de sauvetage, Iwaizumi s'en moquait bien à présent qu'il pouvait respirer. Il pouvait oublier tous les tracas qui l'incommodait, il avait enfin retrouvé la lumière qui avait jusqu'alors éclairé son chemin.

 _Les deux âmes-sœurs perdues se retrouvaient enfin pour ne former plus qu'une et leur tracas pouvaient enfin se dissiper car elles n'avaient plus besoin que l'une de l'autre. L'unité reformée pouvait de nouveau grandir à son aise._

 _"Into each heart some tears must fall_  
 _But some day the sun will shine"_


End file.
